worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meta/rules page
Since rules are being set in place, would it not be an ideal time to set caps in place, for the galleries of each witch? Since some witches (Perrine Clostermann), have an exessive amount of images on the page. Was there not a rule about any page with more than six images, using a slideshow? Because the 52 images of Perrine and an image of a cat, take up more space on a moniter than the actual information does. "Don't use the gallery option unless its going to be a maximum of 6 pictures. any more than that, use a slideshow. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 10:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC)" Even that absurd amount of images must stay put, could the daki cover and cd cover perhaps go? Since the pillow cover looks, franky, rather poor and the CD cover seems like it would be more apporpriately placed in the actual article about the Hime uta 4 CD? Finally, could you perhaps unlock the Perrine Clostermann page for future editing, like someone has already asked. Since it seems rather redundant to create a free to edit wiki, to seal off one page from editing, simply because "By goodness, she's my favourite character, so I should be the one to edit her page." Stuart-says-yes 03:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've had the same issue. I'm going to say it straight forward from my experience... "Leave it". Apparently some "resolution" was made about the gallery. So, as most of the galleries, just lower your head in silence, and skip it. (Zoids Fanatic 03:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC)) No, something should be done about it since, "Most of them have been the guidelines for the wiki in one form or another since the founding of this wiki on February 2010." Which means that the "Max 6 images per gallery" is still effective as a guideline. So unless someone intends to revoke that rule, it should be followed. Since the idea of setting rules in place, is that everyone follows them, even he who sets them. Because if you don't, you're hardly setting a good example for the users. Stuart-says-yes 03:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I wish I could do something. First time here, my "restoration project" got killed due to the fact it wasn't "right" or something like that. Sad really. So, I just do grunt work around here and try to get people to discuss the issues that are plaguing the site. Nothing is working really. But I agree with ya 100%. For too long I've wanted to make changes, and always get ignored or silenced. So, I'm going to really put my foot down here. 1) Open the Perrine article. It's not fair that it's locked especially to people who want to help the article. I mean, I really don't give a shit about the images, I just want to make sure the article has good info. 2) Make it more community friendly. I know it's a resource site, but come on, atleast make it more friendly to the users. 3) We need to use the forums more. No more user pages of talk pages discussion, we need to all be in this together and agree together. I'm sorry, but I just need to say this. (Zoids Fanatic 03:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC)) With the way the site is run currently, we'd be as well just writing on Snugglemuffins user page and asking for confirmation of any slight or major edits, before proceeding to do so. Sadly, unless it's in the wiki activity page, where user talk pages happen to appear, when edited, I get the impression some people forget about the forum sometimes. And you're right, things need to be discussed and clarified. I believe previously, that fanart was a no go zone on the wiki, however, since the realisation that it graces the very front page of the wiki. That rule seems to have slipped into obscurity. Meaning that the use of fanart is now subjective to the editor. Which is inane considering fanfiction is outlawed around these parts. Stuart-says-yes 03:50, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, while we are discussing changes, I think the front page could also be opened up, to allow editing by those who are not graced with admin privilages, since personally, I think the front page could look much more appealing, and easier to navigate for that matter. Stuart-says-yes 03:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it could. I mean, I love Strike Witches... But I'd rather not open a page and see women in not-underwear-but-looks-like-it clothing. Makes it very awkward if someone happens to pass by you. I mean, there is quite good canon art that would be more, ah, "appriote" for a front page, and less ranchy. I'm not sure of the fanart, as most of the images posted are canon (maybe not in Perrine's case). As for fan fiction, while I am an avid writer/reader of it, I'm on the fence about it. Though, it should be the admins choice I would suppose. As for writting about ever minor edit... I wouldn't go that far. Sure, you'll likely need to say "I'm going to make big edit", I doubt we'll need to go to that extreme. But, sadly, just saying our problem won't improve anything. We should try to discuss the issues with others (Snuggle's included, who's favorite character is actually Helma). I'd rather be in a wiki where we all agree, and discuess the issues before hand. (Zoids Fanatic 04:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC)) Then how about we set up an IRC channel that is specifically for wiki related discussion? That way it keeps small tidbits away from the wiki, that may be to small to require a page of discussion but it also allows the users to discuss in an interactive manner, allowing for real time input and responses. Stuart-says-yes 04:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) We could (though I think we have a chanel already). Or, we could use the forums, seeing as if we complain about their lack of use, we should just use them, that way ever people whom don't have accounts can say what they have in mind (some anyom's are quite helpful actually), and we can always archive the discussions for later, clean out the page, and go right to another issue. (Zoids Fanatic 04:20, November3, 2011(UTC)) FYI, there isn't a channel, don't let them tell you otherwise. However, I am up for discussing matters via the forums, though I think they could be a little easier to locate, I'm happy with that. Stuart-says-yes 04:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Excuse my incoherent rambling, I write this up as I go through the page. If I missed to address something, say so. About the Perrine page: 'It has a large gallery and sysop protection only because it's the pet of a certain person, so direct all complains there, please. You probably won't have any luck with it since it's a pretty unreasonable, lazy person that treats the wiki as personal property because LolFounder. (Fun fact: disabling the sysop thing was planned over three months ago and nothing actually happened) He thinks I'm an autistic asberger because I actually remember where things on the wiki are and think that having information about dub VAs is better than pages looking like this It took only a little over six hours of stupid arguing to get to because every time i read the name jad saxton another part of my soul dies a little and the limited possibility to add information to the wiki, so good luck building a user friendly wiki. (Fun fact 2: He likes to use words like "being overprotective", but that only applies if favourite characters are involved and may lead to vandalism being left on pages) It's also one of the reasons I am strongly against using IRC as a base for long term discussion. It's harder for people not actually online to contribute and the lack of accessible history is vastly limiting. (Not to mention that a channel full of linkspam and general chitchat isn't the best place to discuss anything for that matter, if you want IRC, go make #StrikeWitchesWiki and use it for wiki stuff only or something.) '''About community friendliness: '''I'm not sure what you mean exactly by that, so I'm going to lump this together with the next point. '''User communication/forums: '''Due to the history of this wiki, a lot of communication initially happened on 4chan and later #aliveandwell, as most people active on the wiki where also somehow involved with either or both of these two, so the forum and talk pages were somehow neglected. Possibly caused by that, there aren't really lots of active editors, so there isn't really anyone to discuss things with. This also may look like some hostile atmosphere to "outsiders", sorry about that. Also, the forum is pretty accessible, being in the dropdown and all, imo. '''Front page: '''Sysop stays. It's a vandalism thing and trusted users have vandalized before. Sysops are be rational people that don't tend to do this. In theory anyway. About the panty shots: yeah, something should probably be done about that. (It's official art btw) Fan art on the front page: Yeah, the original Agahari picture was there since the foundation of the wiki and sort off was there as an exception. The redesign of the front page would have been a perfect opportunity to completely get rid of it, but, alas, no communication, so things stayed how they were...(That IRC channel would have been really cool to use at this point, eh?) For discussions about redesigns and stuff, it would probably be best to use the forums, or ask the code fairy. '''As for ignoring and silencing Zoids: '''I don't. At least I don't actively try to. I actually quit doing things here due to certain people being who they are, but I'm all for a fresh wind to change things for the better and I don't want it to be ignored by our fearless leader-kun. (Aka ruthelessly forcing things my way and ignoring poor, fragile minds that just want to protect what is in the process.) So, uh yeah, feel free to ignore me, I'm just being bitter and rage about things without reason on the internet Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 05:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) A rather sensible and hasty reply. The points you make on the matters of the front page are rather valid, I hadn't considered this place would actually get vandilised, since it's userbase is small enough, but fair point. I guess, when "Community friendliness" is mentioned, that some parties feel more vocal about their motives, rather than just kicking matters under the rug, i.e, the inquest into the sysop on Perrine Clostermann. None the less, thank you for contributing to the matters at hand Nipa. Stuart-says-yes 05:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- right. protection levels changed. gallery changed to slideshow. I agree that it no longer needs the protection, since the rolling general is no longer up and anyone with the time or intrest in vandalizing the site on those grounds has probably moved on to something else. also i believe we had a different agahari group photo in the original frontpage that was aigned in two rows instead of one. the reasoning for allowing that was that agahari had in fact been commisioned to to a chapter in compace after urotan's gig fell through, and it was thus considered "official enough" at the time. if we want to replace that with something more offical we can use the S1 gonzo portraits from the fan book or humikane portraits. I'm still in favor of having only the 501st up for the front page (and a featured witch, currently Waltrud since her birthday is the closest) since there are way too many witches for them all to be on the front page. also, do we still want to keep the ichiro miyafuji banner up? the joke was funny when wikipedia was doing it but that was almost a year ago. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) The Agahari filling in for Urotan thing was way after the fanart thing. And it was a bad excuse even back then. By the same logic one could have uploaded everything from anyone that ever did something for the A la Carte collections, just saying. And no, Papafuji can go. But good luck removing it without destroying the layout of the whole page. There have been...problems Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 06:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't mind seeing it go, personally, since the front page seems a little cluttered with it and it serves little purpose. Though I wouldn't mind hearing other opinions on it either. Also, I don't mind the agahari drawing, since it looks good enough but since there are way to many witches to feature them all on the front page, perhaps something underneath the familiar eleven, linking to them, would be suitable. ie: (Header) Meet the cast!(header) + The eleven witches (501st) + (footer) to characters And the other witches of the world (footer) It would have a greater effect than "Some points of interest... ....Characters", since people would know what they are getting and it's eye catching. Stuart-says-yes 06:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Agahari pic on front page: I know it was a lame excuse. it was a lame excuse at the time, even by my standards, and i am pretty much the master of creating excuses so lame they manage to dumbfound people into accepting them. as for papafuji.... yeah i forgot about the last time we tried to get rid of him. as for the other things, GO HERE --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Easier location and the fourms Well, as Nipa pointed out, it seems no one really reads the rules anymore, nor do I think anyone (and by anyone, I mean the few users and guests we have daily) really pays attention to the simple way of getting the rules, wiki-user guidelines. So, as we can at least fix up ''some issues, might I propose we post a link to the rules on the front page, and sorta at the top of the page in a very easy way to see. and maybe make the link "'''THE RULES" (cause it seems you need to be cut-and-clean in order to make sense around here). I just propose this so we have an easier way to get to the rules, and not use the oh-so-simple way of clicking on wiki and then user guidelines (sarcasm). Oh, what should we do about the forums? I wanted to ask, so I decided to check the rules. Well, the fourms aren't listed on the rules. So, what excatly are we allowed to do on the forums, given I'd rather not go through another "not alllowed here" talk. (Zoids Fanatic 03:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) Have a rules link in the link section. shameless plug that the front page still needs an overhaul. Also, as a clarification, the part where I complained about nobody reading the rules was aimed at the person that motioned to include something in them that was already included after motioning to get a rules page in the first place and the person that actually created said rules page agreeing that it would be a nice idea to implement. You know, the two people that should have actually known and read that page. As for the forums, I don't remember there being any need for rules because the lack of use, so just use common sense (I know that can be hard sometimes (sarcasm)) and keep it SFW for now. If there's ever a need for a more defined rule set, it can be addressed when time comes. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 13:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can just bluntly say, "I am talking about you, Zoids Fanatic, you *insert insulting comment here*". I'd rather you be honest then sarcastic. (Zoids Fanatic 17:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) Come now, I don't think he means it that way though I do wonder if there is perhaps a better place for your fanfiction, not that it matters, since the rules don't matter, but generally, aren't you likely to get more hits on a fanfiction site than on a wikia? Stuart-says-yes 02:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, guess you're right. Nipa is known for sarcasm, so I shouldn't be offended. Heh, sorry again Nipa. As for my fanfictions, they actually are located in two other sites, having been written for FFn. I wanted to show off my works to all communties in the Strike Witches fandom, so I figured I could post them here as well. Of course, I got it sorted, and it's now on my user page. However, I still want rules for the forums, as leaving area's rule-less can cause issues (and I would rather focuse on that more than worry about my works). (Zoids Fanatic 02:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC))